Life is as Fair as You Make It
by Lyra Harp
Summary: Just a oneshot about a Sebastian fan girl dreaming about Claude…nothing out of the ordinary. OC story


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji/Kuroshitsuji II_. Yana Toboso does. *Bows*

**Author's Ramble: **So I finally have a dream about _Kuroshitsuji_, and who does it feature? Claude. _Claude_. I'm a Sebastian Michaelis fan girl, what the hell? Okay, so I really had a nightmare…that was most likely inspired by the Spider's Intention ova that I had watched before I fell asleep.

**Warning:** Claude is ooc in this oneshot.

~0~

I couldn't move my arms in my current position, so I turned my head away as far as it would go and squeezed my eyes shut. Having a demon eat my soul was one thing. But a giant demon spider? Hell no.

"Hey."

I shook and went completely rigid/tense when I felt his body hit mine. I held back dry sobs barely by pride, wishing desperately to get out of this situation.

"Hey."

I let out a dry sob when he touched my face and…_Why is the surface touching my face smooth?_ I opened my eyes slightly and then completely when I saw that Claude was staring lovingly into my eyes in his "human" form. It was the same look he gave Alois before killing him when the wolf almost got him. Even though my shaking had seized in place of shock, I was still completely terrified. A happy Claude can_ never _be a good thing.

"Relax," he said as he neared my lips.

One of my only coherent thoughts after he said that was, _I'm about to be eaten by a demon that I despise, how the hell am I supposed to relax? _The moment after he told me to relax, his lips had touched mine. I expected flesh to tear, but the warmth I felt wasn't from blood. His tongue, which was surprisingly warm, was licking my lips. I opened my mouth and let him enter. _No sense denying a demon in this circumstance_. Our tongues danced in a danse macabre before he pulled back and smiled down at me again. His tongue trailed down my body. _What the hell is he doing? Sampling his food? Can't he just swallow my soul down his throat and let the fluids in his stomach dissolve me?_ My back arched and I screammed when he actually bit down on skin. _Who the hell-? Oh, right, he's a demon_._ Silly me for thinking this would be gentle in any way_. _After all, the first letter of spider is S_._ Why not let him be known as a Sadistic Spider? _He nibbled along my stomach and legs before working upward and biting down again. I screammed bloody murder even though the bite wasn't as deep as the ones in my breasts. He licked my innocence away with his demonic tongue. "Damn…you…demon," I hissed out before letting tears slide down my face when the acid on his tongue burned my insides and began eating away at flesh and cells. My whole body was on fire from where his tongue had traced. _Just eat me and end this_.

"As you wish, your majesty," Claude said sweetly before attaching the plug to the socket. I suppose any demon would be happy finally getting to devour a meal after who-knows-how-long. That didn't mean the prey had to enjoy the experience.

When the spider had finished its meal I came to a revelation. If Hell is being paralyzed, I don't want to go. Never will a demon touch me. I was never meant to be touched to begin with. I have never known comfort from love because love does not exist. This experience is proof of that. "You will never know heaven." Don't you hate it when the ignorant people in the world are right?

True Hell is waking up paralyzed. True Hell is waking up in a world where everyone is ignorant. True Hell is waking up being someone you are not. Enjoy your life because there may not be a Heaven. People say life is unfair. If Hell exists while Heaven doesn't, how is that fair? People should be specific when using quotes. Heaven on Earth may just be realistic. If there is no Heaven, then living on Earth may really be your only chance at happiness. Maybe that's why waking up from Hell made every corrupt topic pop into view. Why is there no saying that states that Earth is Hell? In the world, wars, lack of freedom, torture, weapons, rape, murder, natural disasters, massacres, genocide, prey meets predator, ignorance, spreading God's love through hate, human targets, abuse, treating people as property, bullying, mass hysteria, economic depression, gossip and blackmail all exist. There is no saying because the one good thing that humans cling to in despair is hope. Maybe that's why Hell, when you think about it, doesn't seem all that bad. Maybe that's why, in comparison, Heaven seems more like a dream that reality. Maybe that's why the moment I woke up, I strode outside as proud as could be and walked in the New York Pride Parade. If I was going to Hell, I planned on ignoring the hate and experiencing all the good that Earth had to offer.


End file.
